


through sharpened teeth a fan fanfic

by lizziecamicia13



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziecamicia13/pseuds/lizziecamicia13
Summary: sorry if its bad this is my first on this website i'm also on wattpad! same username
Kudos: 18





	through sharpened teeth a fan fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Sharpened Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003322) by [DreamBird711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711). 



No ones Pov 

Tommyinnit had been pulled by Tubbo Out of the fire while objecting to going with someone other than wilbur. Tommyinnit left a second after to join Wilbur looking dead as ever he collapsed from running over to him. 

Wilbur Pov 

The man I thought as my brother came weared out and tired, he collapsed the second he got close to me and I let out a sigh of relief that he came back. I picked him up carefully and whispered like I always did, manipulatively with my sharpened teeth to him petty little lies that he believed fully as he fell asleep. I Tucked him into bed, while ruffling the short boy's hair playfully. The land was finally ours, 

Technoblades pov

I need to get tubbo and jshlatt to take in tommy, because I can’t stand seeing him like this. His dead eyes the lack of sleep so i make a plan!!!!!!!!


End file.
